The Witch in the Rain
by xoJaymexo
Summary: A LxJ story, "The doors opened, and she was there, with her wand in hand and dripping wet. To the messy-haired young man, she had never looked more beautiful." Rated between T and M. The story of Lily and James, a little differently. Edited.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily! Wait up!" A young man sprinted after a red-headed witch, who either didn't hear him or was a damn good actress. "Lily Evans!" He shouted, trying desperately to catch her attention. This time, due perhaps to a bit of wind and maybe even some luck, she heard him. Or, possibly, realized that he was a persistent little bugger, who couldn't be ignored any longer.

"What is it, Potter?" She asked impatiently; stopping, but not turning around, thus not seeing the joyous expression on his face when she said his name—surname, but name nonetheless.

"Just… wanted to give you this, Lily." He handed her a small piece of paper, folded into a—

"A lily? Really, Potter! If I have told you once, I have told you a million times—" James cut her off.

"Relax, Lily, it's not me asking you out." As he said those words, he looked closely at her violently green eyes, searching and hoping for a bit of regret. He wasn't disappointed.

"Oh." She said simply, nearly at loss for words. Potter was the only living person who could cause that particular thing to happen. A fact that both irked and pleased her, at once, for reasons that she wasn't exactly going to tell the world.

"Well, what did you want, then?" To anyone who did not know the pair, the tone would sound rude, but to James, he recognized that, while she wasn't really polite, she was being careful. It was more than he could expect, especially after he had pretty much ignored her all year.

"To give you this, of course." He smirked. To the witch he appeared careless, mirth dancing in his warm hazel eyes, but in reality his insides were squirming with anticipation.

"And what exactly is _this_?" She asked coolly, striving to maintain that perfect balance between the girl who couldn't care less, and the girl who couldn't care more. It was always difficult for her, these days.

"My address, and the code for you to get in." He answered seriously. Lily chuckled, convinced that he was joking, and looked away.

"Look at me, Evans." She glanced at him, looking into his eyes, that seemed somehow wrong without the twinkles that seemed to be ever present.

"Potter?" She asked warily. "What's this about?" He was scaring her, really. Jame—Potter! She reminded herself—was barely ever serious around her. Joke around and make a fool out of yourself seemed to be his unspoken motto for life.

But then Lily had to remind herself that there was more than meets the eye to James Potter. He was funny and sensitive, and loyal beyond measure to his friends. Lily knew that, just like she knew a lot of other things…she shook herself. He was talking to her, and she wanted to pay attention.

"Lily… there is a war going on, one we are both heavily involved in. I would be able to sleep a lot better at night if you had somewhere you could go where you would be safe—and I want you to know you can always come to me for help." His eyes were pleading with her, begging, completely oblivious to the thoughts that were racing around in her head.

"What makes you think I will need your help?" She demanded furiously. It wasn't so much that she was mad at James, it was more that she was mad at herself for being so blindingly obvious that even James "Head in the Sand" Potter, noticed that she was in trouble."I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

"Yes, Lily, I know." He smiled at her, a long, slow smile that made her knees melt. "But this is Voldemort we are talking about. He doesn't like… well, he doesn't like Muggleborns. Which you are. And he will go after you, because of how close you are to Dumbledore." Through his speech, his voice had stayed the same, calm and collected. If Lily hadn't glanced in his eyes, she wouldn't have realized just how much this meant to him. "Just… keep that in mind, ok?"

When she gave him a quick nod, he trotted after his friends, calling over his shoulder, "Have a good summer, Evans!"

The red-headed teenager nodded, clutching the paper lily. Yes, she would keep that in mind, although she doubted she would ever need it.

She had no idea how wrong she was.

~*~

Lily didn't know the first time she had understood that she liked James Potter. Maybe it was when she had found out the Marauder's secret, and had realized exactly what he was risking for his friends. Maybe it had been when he was the only one, all year, to ask if she was okay. Admittedly, it had only been a few times, something she knew was as much her fault as it was his, but at least it had been someone showing her how much she meant to them. And it had helped Lily, knowing that no matter what, he still watched her.

* * *

**So...I decided that I was going to re-vamp this. I didn't like the first few chapters. If you get alerts for it, just know that it is me re-vamping, and that you don't need to read it. Of course, I alway appreciate it when you do... :)  
**

**Jayme**


	2. Chapter 2

Home. _What makes it so special?_ Lily wondered. Lately she had been pondering several questions such as these… such as the infamous: If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around, who cut it down? So far she had almost decided between the wind and termites, but wasn't sure yet. Ever since she had gotten home, five weeks ago, she had decided to spend her time solving the world's greatest mysteries. Such as the aforementioned one. She thought of herself as a great mystery-unraveler.

Her Hogwarts friends would say she was a bored, overdramatic dreamer.

And she would have punched them.

Well, she imagined that she would have punched the friends that she wished she had.

It was truly great to just be at home, and have the time—and the energy, and the will—to want to just lie down and think. Stare up at the sun, and dream of a life that she wished she had.

Her home life wasn't perfect—Petunia's bitter jealousy, and her parents were fear of magic—but it was still home. And her parents loved her… part of her, anyway. Sometimes, that wasn't enough. Sometimes she wanted a family that loved all of her—Muggle and Witch—but Lily didn't truly think that it would ever happen. Muggles and Magical people were just too different.

On other days, though, it was enough to have them love the part of her that they had known for eleven years, the part of Lily that her mother had given birth to. Sometimes, Lily just wanted to be loved, and even having only half of herself loved was enough on days like that.

This was one of those days. It was sunny, an occurrence that didn't happen nearly enough, at least as far as Lily was concerned. She was stretched out on a beach towel, in shorts and tank-top. And, since she burned easily, a gallon of sun block on as well.

"Lily?" Her mother, the fifty-three year old matriarch of the Evans' family, from whom Lily had inherited her distinctive red hair, called from the kitchen. "Lemonade?"

"Yes, please, Mum!" She called back, smiling. Yesterday—well, all of the past five weeks, really—had been the same, with her parents constantly asking her if she needed something… especially lemonade

Even though it had annoyed her at first, Lily had soon realized that that was their way of keeping her there, of assuring themselves that she was truly there, and wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Sometimes, though, Lily felt like her happy life here hung on a knife's edge—like if one little thing happened that hurt them, she would lose them forever.

_Crash!_

Lily bolted upright, and raced to the kitchen, along the way grabbing her wand, and trying to stay calm. _It's probably nothing… maybe just a dropped plate. _But she knew better. Miranda Evans didn't drop things.

Lily opened her mouth to call out to her mum, but thought better of it. If there was nothing wrong, then Lily would lose nothing. If someone was there, then Lily would gain everything. For the first time, Lily appreciated what the past year had done to help her. It had taught her how to be wary.

Peering around the corner, Lily was unprepared for the sight that awaited her. It was…Lily struggled for a word. Sickening.

A robed figure in a white mask, A _Death Eater!_ Lily realized with growing horror, was holding a wand to her father's temple, and was cackling. The laugh—if you could call it that—was what truly scared Lily. It was the sound of a woman—for it was definitely a woman—who had lost all reason, and was truly over the edge.

She gathered herself together, and turned the corner, her wand held high. "Put him down, fucker," she snarled, startling her parents with the iciness of her tone. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lily mourned for the surprise she should have felt, but felt no longer. The past year had robbed her of her innocence.

The Death Eater turned around, almost giving her father whiplash. "Aw…" it cooed in a sickly tone. "Does the ickle Mudblood want to play with the big, bad, Death Eater?" By the end of it's little speech, the tone had changed to an iciness that matched Lily's.

Lily shoved the fear down. Now was not the time. "Not really," she replied serenely. "You see, I don't play games with Death Eaters. They just aren't worth my time."

Through the slits in the Death Eater's mask, Lily could see the anger flare, until it was tamped down by an emotion that Lily had no trouble identifying—it was one she had struggled with all year. Insanity.

"Avada—"

"Gelyn fy atal! *" Lily cried, pointing her wand straight at the Death Eater. She wasn't quite sure where the spell had come from; all she knew was that she had desperately wished to stop the Death Eater from harming her family. Wherever it was from, it was more effective that Lily could have hoped.

It threw the Death Eater back several yards, until the refrigerator broke it's flight. The fridge then wavered, swaying back and forth, until it gave a mighty groan, and toppled forwards onto the heap of robes.

But Lily saw none of this. The instant the Death Eater had let go of her father, she had rushed to him, gently cradling his head in her lap, and being careful to keep her tears off his face. Her mother, who had previously been behind her, frozen against the wall, rushed forward then.

"Out!" She shrieked, sounding scarily like her daughter, Petunia. "Get out! I have dealt with this long enough, but now…attacking us in our own home! Get out!"

She pushed Lily aside, taking her place as the holder of her father's head. Lily stared at her in disbelief.

The woman who had comforted her, taught her about boys, was kicking her out? Where was the mother who was kind and loving? The woman who gave everything she had?

But Lily knew where she was. She was hidden in the past, with ten and a half year old Lily. With normal Lily.

"Fine." Lily said, dejected. She knew there was no arguing with her mum when she was like this. Maybe, next year she would have calmed down enough to allow Lily to come back, but until then Lily would comply with her wishes. That was, Lily had found over the years, the best way to deal with Miranda Evans' whims. "But, Mum?" She said softly. Miranda looked up at her sharply. "I love you."

She left, not ever seeing the tears in her mother's eyes. She left not knowing she would never see her mother alive again, and would only have one letter from her ever. Lily Evans left her home, the only home she had ever known, and walked into the unknown. She wasn't to know then, that doing so set in motion events that were predestined to happen, but that the gods had doubted ever would.

***: translation: stop my enemy, in Welsh**

**Please let me know what you thought of this new and improved chapter! Also, check out Dark of the Moon, now on my profile page. Love is Reviews, and I do love love. :)  
Jayme**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily didn't know what to do. Just a few hours ago, her life had been…fine. Not perfect—was anyone's life really perfect?—but fine. Then suddenly a Death Eater—the craziest one, too, if the rumors were to be believed—had shown up at her house, held her father at wand point, and Lily had taken her down.

And because the gods truly must hate her, her mother had sent her on her way without even a thank-you for the life of the father Lily had just saved.

She had always known they didn't like the magic that was Lily, but she had dealt with it, for her sanity. With everything going on at school she couldn't deal with a crappy home life now.

Lily laughed bitterly and flopped down on her trunk. So much for that. Now she was out on the street, with no way of knowing where to go. And it wasn't exactly the best time to be on her own. With the newest Dark Lord on the rise, and Lily pledging herself to the Light's cause, she wasn't inconspicuous anymore.

Dumbledore had asked her to do this at the end of the term, for her prowess in Charms. Also, she would be able to tell him who was loyal to the Light, who was on the fence, and who was Dark. According to him, it was invaluable information and apparently she was the only one who was trusted by everyone, even most of the Slytherin's.

She laughed again. Yes, Lily was trusted. That was why she knew everyone's secret, and couldn't tell a soul. None of her dorm-mates were close enough (or even able to keep their mouths shut) to her for her to feel comfortable telling even one secret.

_…Lacy McGregor was pregnant with Davie Armstrong's children—twins. She was terrified out of her wits…_

_…George Thomas was petrified of his father dying…_

_…Fabien Prewitt and his brother, Gideon Prewitt, were both secretly afraid they were falling in love with the girls they were dating, and so had resorted to "loving" as many of the girls as the could before leaving at the end of this past year and breaking the girl's hearts…_

_…Silvia Jameson was with Marcus Underwood, who was abusive and a cheater, but she couldn't leave, she couldn't! She loved him!..._

And the one secret, the one no one knew that she knew, not even the people whose secret it was, the secret that terrified her…

_…Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and the other Marauders' were Animagi. All of them…_

Lily was terrified. All of these secrets were scaring her, sending her further away from any who might care, if there even were any left, anymore.

But that wasn't the real problem—at least it wasn't the real problem right now. Right now, the real problem was that it was raining. And Lily didn't have a home to go back to.

She had turned seventeen a few days ago, and had the permission—and the ability, which was definitely more important—to use magic to dry herself off. Turning seventeen had its own problems, ones that she would rather not think about right now, especially in the freezing rain.

Lily stood up from where she was seated on her very uncomfortable school trunk, and paced around, heedless of the pouring rain, shoving her hands deep inside her coat's pockets.

Where could she go?

She could try her Aunt Betty's, only her aunt was close to her mom—what was that in her pocket? Lily grabbed it gingerly, and extracted it from the depths of her pocket. It was a paper lily, folded delicately, and with a lot of care.

She opened it, after casting a Stay-Dry spell on it, and quickly read the contents.

_The Potter Manor  
Password: I am James' Lily-Flower_

And underneath it, something was scribble, hastily.

_Sorry about the password, Evans… I just need something that was unique, and that no one else would use. Hope to see you around!  
J.P._

"Well," Lily said aloud after reading it again, just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "I'll be damned." James Potter had not only saved her this past year, he had saved her now, too.

The plan fell into place. She would take the Knight Bus—as much as she hated to use it, it was the easiest way, considering she couldn't just Apparate over to Potter Manor—and then hope to the gods that James would let her in.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

Well, for one thing, he could find out about her secret. Lily gulped. Oh no, maybe she really shouldn't do this. It would mean the end of Lily's life, which, even though it wasn't perfect, it was _her _life; if he found out she would have to go to the Department of Mysteries and be studied like a, like a hippogriff!

Okay, so maybe she was just overreacting a little. But still, it would be bad if _anyone_, let along James Potter, found out about what she was.

A _Desideratum_.

Yeah, that's right, she was some mythical, rare, only seen every hundred years, weirdly mutated, _thing_ that only the crazies had ever heard of.

The person who had told her—she still didn't even know who she _was_—had told that she should be proud of what she was, that one day her _powers_ would save the world. Only, she hadn't even told her what those powers were, exactly.

Lily had smiled her most charming smile (the one that made Jam—Potter swoon) and said "I call B.S."

The strange, ghostly woman had just smiled back, and said, "I knew you would." Then she had disappeared.

Lily had been furious. She had raged and thrown a fit such as she hadn't since she was two. She had broken all the glass in her room—until her mother had come in to see what the ruckus was. Her mother, after seeing the mess, had reprimanded her, saying "You are now sixteen Lily Marie Evans, and you ought to act like it! You will not leave your room until every piece of glass in here is picked up!"

She had left, closing the door sharply behind her. Lily had stared balefully at the door, wishing with all her might that everything in her room would just pick itself up, so that she could lie on her bed and cry about the disappointment that her sixteenth birthday had turned out to be.

Her surprise when she had turned back around and saw her room as pristine as it had been that morning had been almost as huge as her anger. That lasted until she almost collapsed—from exhaustion.

She had come to the conclusion that the exhaustion came from using some sort of magic to clean up her room and hadn't bothered with it since. She didn't want to feel that tired ever again. Besides, she was seventeen now, and she could use good old wand magic.

She paced. On the one hand, she could go to her Aunt's and risk both her mother's wrath and a Death Eater following her; or she could go to the Potter house where she would be safe, if not sane.

_Well, I'll be damned, _she thought to herself with an ironic smile, _James Potter saved me once, and maybe he'll do it again._

**Edited. Please let me know what you guys think of how I have redone this--I've been told it's quite excellent. :)  
Jayme**


	4. Chapter 4

"Checkmate."

"Oh, bloody hell!" A male voice swore, the owner scanning the chessboard, trying to find exactly where he went wrong. He shook his head full of messy black hair, and pushed his glasses up his nose, cursing under his breath. The last oath had his father glancing up in admiration—he wasn't sure if that was physically possible—and his mother reprimanding him.

"James Potter! Watch your mouth!" She told him, her head not looking up from her knitting.

James chuckled. "Sorry, mum," He told her, glancing at his father, who was rolling his eyes. "Won't happen again."

"Liar," his father whispered. James smiled cheekily at him, adding in a wink for good measure.

"Want to play Exploding Snap?" He asked.

His father groaned playfully. "You always win Exploding Snap!" He said, already getting up to grab the pack of cards.

James raised his eyebrows. "You always win at chess," he reminded him, "But I still play, don't I?"

"Touché."

They sat themselves comfortably on t he floor, chatting and teasing back and forth as they each struggled not to be the one to have everything explode on.

Until, that is, the front door boomed. His father reacted first, swiftly leaving the living and going to the door. "Who is it?" he rumbled.

"It's… it's me. Lily." A small voice answered, trembling slightly. James grinned. His father's voice had that effect on people. Then, the realization that it was Lily—_Lily—_at his door set in, and he raced to the door.

"Lily! I—" he cut off as his father gave him a Look. "Uh, ahem. What is the password, Lily?" His father's looks were legendary, and this particular one meant, _aren't you forgetting something?_

"Ugh!" She groaned. He smiled, glad that he had predicted her response. "It is… 'I am James' Lily-Flower'." The annoyance at the ridiculous password made James smile as he nodded to his father, who reached over and opened the door.

James had to stifle a gasp. Lily Evans, the girl who always looked pristine, even at three in the morning (yes, he had snuck up the stairs to her dormitory, and yes, he was that pathetic), was dripping. No, she wasn't just dripping. She was _saturated_ with water. There was water on her robe, her high-collar shirt, and her tan trousers. Her usually bouncy, sleek red hair was sopping wet, tendrils curling up and around her face, giving her the appearance that she had a red halo.

She was _beautiful_.

"Oh, dear." That was James' mother. "You do look rather…wet." She had a bit of a gift for understatements, James observed dryly.

Lily smiled tightly. "Yes, I suppose I do. Considering the extremely long walk down your…yellow road." James had to smother a chuckle. Lily was one of the best people he knew who could put sarcasm into every word that came out of her mouth, while sounding perfectly polite. Merlin knew, he had been subjected to that torture enough times. "I don't suppose you happen to have a towel on hand do you?"

"Why don't you just summon one, Evans?" James blurted, without thinking about it. Big. Mistake. Lily's head swung over towards him, and her eyes narrowed.

"Why don't I just summon one? Well, your guard didn't let me know _before_ I walked into your property that I had to be keyed into your bloody wards!"

James' mouth fell open in shock, and his wasn't the only one. His mother, Carolina Potter, didn't enjoy rudeness in her house, no matter how bedraggled the person doling it out was. "There was no need for that, dear," she said, reproachful. "If you can't get yourself to be polite, I think you should just march your little butt right back up our 'bloody wards'."

Lily's eyes flashed for a moment, and then dulled. "I'm sorry," She told Carolina. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just… I've got no where else to go. My parents—" she broke off and gulped loudly before continuing, "My parents kicked me out when a Death Eater showed up. I fought her off…but she injured my dad. My mum didn't like that much."

"You fought off a Death Eater?" Robert Potter asked, interested. "Do you know who it was?"

Lily nodded tiredly. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Bloody—Bellatrix Lestrange? Are you sure?" His voice was strangled. James hid a grin—he had been telling his parents ever since his fourth year how wonderful Lily was; it seemed as though it was just now sinking in. The Auror department that his dad worked for had been trying to catch Lestrange for a while now, and it must have come as a shock that a girl who was just barely seventeen managed to do so.

"Yeah," she told him, "I'm sure. Believe me, I'm sure. She was probably collected by the Ministry—I sent an owl to them and Dumbledore." She hesitated, her eyes flicking over them all uncertainly. James wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms and tell her it would all be okay, but he didn't. His parents were there, and besides, she didn't even like him.

"May I ask why you came here?" Carolina asked.

Lily took a deep breath. "I—James told me to come here if I need help." James concealed his shock—she had said his name! Without any malice, too, which was a miracle in and over itself. "I need help. I know that I don't know you guys well, at all really, but I need a place to stay, and this is the only place I could think of to go."

Carolina stared at her in disbelief. "What about your friends? Surely they aren't all out of the country."

Lily hung her head, and James jumped in, whispering to his mother, "She doesn't have any close friends mum. Let her stay? Please? For me?"

She stared at him a minute longer, her eyes boring into his, before glancing away and nodding. "Lily? You can stay."

Lily's head jerked up, and she stared at Carolina. Her voice trembled as she asked, "R-r-really?" James' heart broke for her, because in that moment, she showed herself in her eyes. She showed her hurt, and James' mum realized that, because she called for one of their elves, and had her go into the Green Room, where the esteemed guests slept. But Lily didn't notice that, he knew. All she knew was that she was getting a place to sleep and dry off, and James knew that at that moment, that was good enough.

--

His parents sat him down later that night, after Lily was in bed, and asked, as he had known they would, what the hell was going on. Politely, of course.

"Lily is in the Order, with me, Mum." That statement shocked them, that was for sure. He allowed himself a little smile, because their faces were priceless.

"Wh-what does she do?" Carolina Potter asked, unable to believe that such a young girl was in such a powerful group.

"She finds things out. Who is trustworthy, who isn't. People tell her stuff, Mum. I don't know why, but they do." James knew he could trust his parents with this. They were in the Order as well, in the Inner Circle.

"How do you know this, son?" It was Robert Potter this time, pacing around the room; Carolina seemed stunned. They knew that James was part of the Order, of course they knew, but he didn't really do much except train.

"I know stuff, Dad." This little secret he had just shared had taken him the better part of a year to find out, even with Sirius and Remus helping. James didn't have the same aura Lily did, that feeling that you could tell her anything, and she would _never_ tell a soul. But Remus had it a little bit, and in some cases that had been enough. The rest he had pieced together using the Map to track her, and the Invisibility Cloak.

"How could Albus let this happen?" Carolina ranted, suddenly getting over her inability to move. "She is a child! A CHILD! She should never have this happen to her. Hell, no one should have this happen to her! I know what she is, but why now, Albus? Why now?"

James was a bit confused. "What she is? Mum, she is a witch, like you. There is no _what_ to go with that!"

His mother stopped, and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Lord, Robert! He doesn't know! She doesn't know!" Robert stopped pacing, and turned to face her, bewildered.

"So the question is…" he murmured softly, looking at Carolina.

"Do we tell them?" She finished, staring at James sadly. "Do we tell them?"

**Edited. Let me know how you like how I've been redoing this--I've been told it's quite excellent. :)  
Jayme**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N at the end…  
**_Previously:  
His mother stopped, and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Lord, Robert! He doesn't know! She doesn't know!" Robert stopped pacing, and turned to face her, bewildered. _

"_So the question is…" he murmured softly, looking at Carolina._

"_Do we tell them?" She finished, staring at James sadly. "Do we tell them?"_

**JPOV:**

"Tell me what?" James asked impatiently. "Tell me what?"

Carolina and Robert looked at each other, conferring in the single glance far more than words could say, then at James. "James, what we are about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone…especially not to Lily. Do you understand?"

James nodded, gulping. His parents were serious on occasion—being Aurors, they had to be—but this was the first time they were _deadly_ serious. Somehow that one word added on seemed to make a world of a difference. "I understand." And, somehow, he did. This was a secret that could change the world. And James knew he could handle anything they threw at her.

Carolina took a deep breath, and then spoke. "James, Lily is what Muggles call a genie, and what wizards call a _desideratum_. She makes things get done by _wishing_ them to be so." Well, he could handle anything except that…only they weren't done with the bombshells. "And, James, this is the really important part. If she is told before the stroke of midnight on her seventeenth birthday, she loses that power…forever."

His jaw gaped. Robert chuckled softly and tapped it. "I thought you hated bugs, James?" He teased, then sobered. "It is rather a lot to take in…Lily could do things very powerful—" he continued talking, but James didn't hear him anymore.

_Dumbledore was using her!_ Came the realization.

"Yes, he is darling. That's why your father and I were so upset when you told us what was going on." James' brow furrowed. Had he spoken that out loud? "Yes, darling, you did." Carolina was barely able to hold back her amusement, and Robert wasn't even trying.

_Oh, dear._ In an effort to take the attention off his speaking his mind—literally—talent, James spoke again. "Does it use up her energy?" He asked, remembering Lily's face growing paler over the year, and her eyes having seemingly permanent circles under them. He had written it off as stress, but now he wondered if perhaps he had only made it worse.

"Why, yes, dear it does. Why do you ask?" Robert asked, somehow not believing that James could have noticed it. He knew that he hadn't noticed until he had canceled all the Glamour spells someone—probably Dumbledore, he could help thinking—had cast on Lily.

"I just…she always looked tired last year. I just shook it off, thinking it was just stress...but now I'm not so sure." Images of Lily's face, once so beautiful and joyful, now haggard and sorrowful, flashed through his head, and caused a surge of anger he had never before felt. "How could he do this to her?" He cried, getting up from where he was seated and pacing the room. "She was so innocent! So wonderful, so beautiful! He changed her! Dumbledore…he had no right to do this to her! And how could I not see it?" He collapsed back into a seat, his anger spent, and a tears dripping down his face.

He wasn't sure who he was more angry at; Dumbledore for doing this to her, or himself for not noticing. If it had been the year before, he would have noticed even the slightest personality change. But this year…

_Summer Before Sixth Year  
Sirius Black didn't like watching his friends be upset. And he didn't like watching James be upset, either. But James wasn't just upset this time. _

_He was heartbroken._

_And Sirius didn't know how to fix it._

_How could he? He was the one who left people heartbroken, not the other way around. It had always been that way. In some of Sirius' more whimsical moods, he supposed that he was like that because he had never been loved, so as soon as he felt himself get close to someone, he pushed them—and himself—away._

_He figured it had to do with his dad._

"_What do I do, Padfoot?" James asked him, his expression so downtrodden, Sirius didn't have a smart comment to make, but he didn't know what to say. So he tried to be Moony, his other best friend. _

"_Give her space." That was what Moony would have said, right? And Moony was the smart one. He always knew what to do. Right?_

"_What?" James clearly didn't understand, so Sirius tried to explain, still channeling Moony. _

"_You've been hanging all over her, James. She is annoyed by you not giving her space. So, give her space." He shrugged his shoulders. It made sense to him._

"_You want me to ignore Lily Evans? The most beautiful girl in Gryffindor, nay, in the whole school? No, Sirius, that is impossible."_

_Sirius stifled a smile. James was always the overdramatic one, but he was also the sober one, under his joking. Sirius had become adept at reading what he was saying underneath all the drama, and right now James was practically screaming for help. So Sirius helped._

"_Don't ignore her, per se. Just, don't focus as much on Evans as you used to. Date other girls. Look at other girls, for heavens sake. Don't smother her. Girls don't really like that that much." _

_James looked pensive for a moment, before nodding his head slowly. "I suppose you're right, Pads. After all, giving her a little space might just open her mind to me."_

_Sirius almost groaned. James had a talent for missing the obvious, looking at exactly what he wanted to see. It got him out of a lot of loopholes in Hogwarts law, but it annoyed the hell out of Sirius when he was being, well, serious. But, hey, let the kid think what he wants to. Just as long as it gets the job done, right?_

James could have hit himself, and then Sirius. What the bloody hell had he been thinking, anyway? "Let Lily have her space." Bloody fucking hell! Maybe if he had been watching her like he had before, he could have noticed before what was happening. Maybe he could have saved her.

For there was no doubt in James Potter's mind that Lily Evans needed saving. The only question was, from whom? Dumbledore…or herself?

"James?" Carolina asked questioningly. She had noticed her son's eyes glazing over, and had accordingly given him time to think.

"Yeah, I am ok. And I got it. Don't tell her, or it'll ruin her gift. Got it." His voice was emotionless, his brain still struggling with the problem he had given it. _Who to save her from, who to save her from…_

"Tell who what?" An inquisitive voice, one James knew very well, asked from the doorway.

He turned around slowly, already knowing what he would see: gleaming red hair, bright green eyes, and skin as pale as new-fallen snow. He opened his mouth to make some sort of feeble excuse, but his father beat him to the punch.

"We were talking about James' Aunt Lyle, and what we were getting her for her birthday next month. We just decided on a small dog. What do you think?"

Lily answered, but all James could think was, _have to save Lily, have to save Lily…_

**A/N: so…what did you guys think? Also, I have when this story will end…it shouldn't be very long. I hope. *gulp* I am working on typing up another story as well (one I have been told is simply phenomenal) but I am going to finish this one before I even **think** about posting it. =) Let me know how you thought this story went…  
Jayme**


	6. Chapter 7

**Make sure you read the AN at the bottom…**

"Lily?" Carolina—for she had insisted that Lily call her that—knocked gently on the door of her guest room, and then opened it. Lily Evans was sprawled in the giant bed, her red hair splayed around her head like a fiery halo, her usually vibrant green eyes closed. Asleep.

But then the green eyes opened, and Carolina could not suppress a sigh, for in those eyes was not the innocence of being sixteen going on seventeen, but the maturity of a twenty-five year old. _She has grown up too fast. _Carolina thought. _Blast you, Dumbledore. You made her into a woman, when she ought to have been a girl._

"Mm…Carolina?" Lily's voice was heavy with sleep, but still it was the sweetest voice Carolina had heard. She had always wanted a daughter, and it was wonderful to have this chance to imagine she had one. "What time is it?" Her voice cracked as she tried to stifle a huge yawn, failing horribly.

"It's only a little past nine, sweetie." Carolina said gently. "I was going to see if you wanted to come for breakfast. Sirius is downstairs with James. We-we have made it a habit whenever he is here to have breakfast together, and I thought perhaps you would like to join." Lily's green eyes met her dark brown ones steadily, and she was quiet so long Carolina could not help but think maybe she had overstepped. "It's okay if you don't want to, of course—"

"Of course I do!" Lily exclaimed, interrupting her. "I was only thinking…when did Sirius get here?"

"Oh, late last night. He would have come home with James, of course, but he wanted to spend some time with his Uncle Alphard." Carolina knew why Lily asked, of course. Sirius was all James had talked about lately, but he had never mentioned when he was coming. It had been quite a surprise to hear him knock at the door, sweep her up, and plant a large, sloppy kiss on her cheek, proclaiming her as the 'leader of the best mum group'. She smiled fondly. Oh, but she did love that boy!

"Okay. I'll be down soon then, Carolina." Lily's voice tore her out of her reverie. _Must be getting old_, she thought as the bustled out of the room. _Can't even keep my thoughts straight these days…_

Lily cautiously opened her eyes again. Carolina had left, her steps graceful and quick. _I only hope that I will be like her when I am her age._ Lily thought wistfully.

With a sigh, she got up, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, and grabbing the first clothes that came to hand: khaki shorts and a navy blue top. She had expected old Wizarding families to wear robes all the time, but really they didn't. Robert Potter seemed to, but Carolina and James didn't. _Mmm… James did look good in that chestnut jumper, too…_She thought, then shook her head abruptly. She would not think that about Potter, she would not!

She opened the door and stepped out, grabbing her wand on the way. After what had happened with Bellatrix Black—who had been just a few years above her in Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake!—Lily never went anywhere without it. James had asked her about that, once, but Lily had shrugged it off, and James hadn't pushed further.

_James…_that was another can of worms, as the Muggles said. He had been giving her space this past year, so much space, until she found herself longing for the arrogant prat he had been before. Something had changed last summer, she was sure of it. She only wished she knew what.

_It was weird_, she thought bitterly. Before all she had wanted was to be alone, but now that she truly was, truly was alone, all she wanted was company. Ever since Dumbledore had asked that thing of her, she had been more and more alone. Not even two years ago she would had said that being alone was all she had ever wanted, but now she wasn't so sure. _So much for the glory, Dumbledore_ she thought. _So much for what you promised me._ She could still remember that day that her life had changed, like it was just yesterday.

_She knocked hesitantly on the door, the knocker shaped in the Hogwarts' Shield. _

"_Enter!" The man inside cried out, and so she did, peering around curiously._

_She had never been to the Headmaster's office, unlike some of the kids in her year, for she never made any trouble if she could help it. She just wanted to fade into the woodwork, until only some noticed she was there. Only the special people, the ones she could make friends with._

_The old man's face was lined heavily, but his blue eyes twinkled like she imagined they had when his hair was as auburn as they said it was. He had always appeared beyond reproach to her, someone she would do anything for, a leader of the Light. He was Dumbledore! He could do nothing wrong._

"_Ah, hello Lily. Would you care for a Blow-Pop?" The Headmaster asked genially. Lily smiled back, and declined the offer. "Sit, sit!" He gestured towards a chair in front of his large oak desk, and she sat._

"_You needed to see me, sir?" She asked, dismayed at how timid her voice sounded. _

_He smiled. "Yes, my dear Lily, I did. You see, I have a task for you. Have you heard of a wizard who calls himself," his eyes sharpened, looking at her. "Voldemort?" _

_Lily didn't flinch. "I have, sir," she answered back. "He seems a rather obnoxious bloke, from what I've heard." She rolled her eyes internally. Who _hadn't_ heard of him? He was all over the news, and was striking fear into the whole of Britain's Wizarding World. _

_Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, well, he is one of those, as well. Now, tell me, have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" This time his gaze was even sharper, and Lily had to focus not to squirm._

"_Not really, sir. Only that they are a group that stops the really Dark Wizards." Lily was lying. She knew all about them, but she wasn't about to tell._

"_Well, I want you to join." Lily's mouth gaped open, and he quickly hastened on. "Well, unofficially. You aren't seventeen yet, and you have to be of age and out of school to join, but I need you, I'm afraid. Normally I wouldn't want to involve my students, but…I need you." The normally alive Headmaster sagged, his face showing more weariness than Lily had ever imagined. _

_It was that image which prompted her to say, "anything you need, Professor. Anything you need."_

Lily shook her head in disgust. If she had known what the year would have been like then, would she have agreed?

Walking into the breakfast room, she had to admit, if only to herself that, even knowing what would happen to her and those she cared for Lily still would have done it.

She snorted. _I guess I'm just that kind of person._ She thought, then went to join the Potter's and their guest. It would be a long day.

**A/N: Hey y'all. I know this one isn't very long, but it needed to be stopped here. Okay, so just as an FYI, I think I am going to make Wednesday my official posting day.  
Also, I am currently working on another story, so don't be surprised if this one's chapters get shorter.  
FAQ's:  
Will I finish this story? **_**Absolutely.  
**_**Soon? **_**No idea**_**.  
What is this new story about? Review **_**and ask, and maybe I will tell you.**_**  
Will I finish that one? **_**Yes. Actually, I am not even going to start posting it until I'm done. So, it might be a while before you see it.  
**_**How long will it be? **_**At the moment it will be pretty long. I'm leaning towards at least twenty chapters.  
**_**If you have any more Q's….let me know. Until then…  
Ciao!  
Jayme  
PS: THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY YET! WIPPEE!**


	7. Chapter 8

Sirius Black was not a stupid person, contrary to popular belief. He wanted people to think that, it had always made his life easier if someone took him for granted. Only his close friends knew the truth—Sirius Black was brilliant.

When he was growing up, he had quickly learned to hide his smarts until someone else started to best him. That was the Slytherin in him, really. The not letting anyone else know how hard it was to not show off.

Of course, he showed off anyway, but not in his school work. The only time he showed his brains was on his OWL's and homework.

He goofed off, played around, and asked dumb questions. It irritated the students, but the teachers…they _knew_.

They knew that Sirius was actually quite brilliant. It had been he, after all, who had figured out Remus' secret. And it had been him who had come up with the idea of becoming Animagus. Admittedly, it had been James who had finished first, but he was a bloody genius at Transfiguration, and Sirius really couldn't begrudge him that, seeing as he had finished twenty seconds afterwards.

But even with all that evidence to the contrary, when it came to James and Lily, Sirius still felt like a fool.

James was absolutely head over heels in adoration for her—Sirius wasn't quite sure if it was love. He had this funny notion that love had to grow over time—but Lily never seemed to notice. She just kept going on, ignoring James.

And Sirius had seen how much it had hurt James. If not for the fact that he _never_ hurt a girl—at least, not physically—he would have cursed her for what she did to him. And she never even noticed!

James wasn't just his best friend. He was Sirius' brother. If James hurt, so did Sirius. Remus had once told Sirius that it was kind of freaky, the way they finished each other's sentences. Sirius had replied that it was not just kind of, but very freaky the way Remus always kept his temper.

Remus hadn't stopped laughing for ages, saying that it was the worst comeback he had ever heard, and especially from Sirius.

Robert Potter, the man whom Sirius regarded as a father-figure, shuffled the _Daily Prophet_, startling Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Bloody Aurors," he muttered.

"What about them, Dad?" James asked, speaking for the first time. Sirius knew he practically worshipped the Aurors, and didn't like to hear anything bad about them—not even from one of them.

"They let Bellatrix…" he glanced at Sirius. "Black escape. Some Muggle-Born captured her, but they let her escape. Bloody bastards."

Before Sirius could assure Robert that he was okay, really, there was crash in the doorway.

When Sirius looked, he saw Lily standing there, her pale face practically white, with shards of a glass around her feet.

"Bellatrix Black…escaped?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yup." Sirius said, his voice coming out calm and collected, even though inside he was fighting with himself. She was his cousin, after all, no matter how much he loathed her and her fiancée, Rodolphus Lestrange. "Don't worry, they'll catch her. If a Muggle-Born can do it, I'm sure the Elite Aurors can."

"Yeah right," Lily said, walking in and sitting at the table. Sirius stared at her. She was acting so weird, almost as if…it had been her who captured Bellatrix. He knew then that he would be talking to Lily after breakfast.

His chance came shortly after the house-elves cleared the table. Lily was getting up from the breakfast table, and he rose and intercepted her.

"Lily!" Her head turned, soft red hair glistening. He didn't love her the way James did, but maybe if James hadn't fallen in love, things would have worked that way eventually. It wouldn't now, he was sure of that. James loved her, which made her a sister to Sirius. And Sirius protected his family.

"What is it, Sirius?" He grinned at her, delighted that even away from Carolina she kept her policy of "no last names in substitute for first names!" The three of them were working pretty hard at that, but it had finally begun to come naturally.

"Just…come on. I have to talk to you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over underneath a Weeping Willow, the one where he and James planned their pranks.

Plopping down, she looked at him. "What is it?" She asked listlessly.

"You were the Muggleborn who captured Bella, weren't you?" He had said it bluntly. Knowing Lily Evans like he did, he knew that was the best way to get a response out of her. She could pick apart subtlety in seconds, but bluntness was something she couldn't ignore.

"Yes. And then she bloody well got away!" Sirius had expected it, but the shock of having it confirmed reduced him to blinking rapidly, and falling back a little ways, so that he was reclining against the soft moss.

"Tell me." He said, gently, but it was still a command. He knew what it was like to hold things in, and he also knew that Lily did not need to.

And so she did. Starting from the beginning, to walking down the yellow-brick road, she told him the story.

By the end of it, she was hiccupping from trying to keep her tears inside. He gathered her into his arms, and told her, "cry, Lily. Just cry it out. No one can see."

And so she did.

No one ever said Sirius Black was stupid, or insensitive. He just acted like it. But not when it came to his family.

**A/N: I KNOW IT IS INCREDIBLY SHORT. BUT I KIND OF AM LOOKING AT IT IN A INTERLUDE KIND OF WAY, A LITTLE BREAK FROM JAMES AND LILY pov'S.  
XOXO jAYME  
ps-I CANT HELP THE CAPS LOCKS. mY STUPID COMPUTER LOCKED THEM IN, AND I CANT UNDO IT. UGH.  
ps2-NO ONE RESPONDED ASKING ABOUT MY NEW WORK-IN-PROGRESS FIC…I'M DISAPPOINTED. FIRST THREE TO ASK ABOUT IT receiveS A LITTLE PREVIEW IN THE REVIEW REPLY…*GIGGLE*  
XOXO**


	8. Chapter 9

Rain streaked down the window, distorting the young man's face where he stared out into the night. It had been raining for almost three day's straight, and as much as James liked the rain, he liked thunder better, and there hadn't been any thunder. Only rain. Pouring, wet, rain.

The members of Potter Manor had been cooped up inside the house, with only Robert leaving—to go to work only. Then he came straight back home with the day's news, usually about Voldemort.

James shivered. The name itself didn't scare him, but what the "human" who bore it was doing to people. James was terrified of waking up one morning and finding out that his parents had been killed. His father was a high-ranking Auror, almost the department Head, and his mother was the driving force behind most of the Ministry's newer laws.

Both might as well have had a target painted on their backs.

James didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was also scared stiff for Lily. She was not only a Muggle-Born, but she was one who was in the Order of the Phoenix, and was their main hope for getting a head-start on Voldemort.

Sirius would probably be targeted as well, but not for those reasons. His family was one of the largest Dark Arts supporters, and he and his cousin, Andromeda Tonks, along with his Uncle Alphard were basically the only "white sheep" of the Black Family. Sirius had run away from home when he turned sixteen, actually, because they were so horrible. He had gone straight to the Potter's residence—where he had spent most of the previous school summers—and had been accepted right away.

But Voldemort wouldn't listen to that. Sirius was a very powerful wizard, and even though he was definitely not on the side of the Dark, Voldemort only cared about power. And when Voldemort wanted something, he got it. James knew that Sirius would never in a million years go over to Voldemort's side, but James was afraid of what he would do to try to convince him.

"James, old buddy old friend old pal!" Sirius had snuck up behind him and thrown his arm around James' shoulder. He had obviously gotten into James' dad's Firewhiskey stash. His bloodshot sliver eyes and the usually sleek black hair that was now tousled were testament to that. Sirius never messed up his hair. It was like breaking a Commandment.

"Hello, Paddy." James replied wearily. It had been a long week, and all James really wanted was some fun.

"I have an idea!" Sirius exclaimed drunkenly, pointing his finger at James—or trying to. It ended up pointing somewhere to the left of James' right ear.

"Yes?" James asked patiently. The Marauders' had learned early on that when Sirius had an idea—more specifically, when he _told_ you that he had an idea—you listened, acted as though you were interested, didn't make any promises, then went on with your life. It was really the only way to deal with him.

"Let's all three of us go to one of those places that Moony talked about…a musiement park!"

"An amusement park, Padfoot?" James asked, his brain automatically descrambling what he lovingly referred to as 'Purebloodese', even as his heart sped up in shock. Padfoot had actually had a good idea! It was like Christmas come early, truly.

Hadn't his mother told him just the other day to make sure he and Sirius included Lily? Hadn't she said to do something Lily would enjoy (by which James had inferred that flying or Quidditch was out)? It had to be fate.

Sirius was still talking crazily, not thinking that James would ever agree with him. If, that is, Sirius was even thinking at all, something that James very much doubted. "And it would be loads of fun, Jamsie, really. I mean, think about it, all the really fun rides will be the scary ones, and you can put your arm around Lily, and comfort her…" he trailed off, as Lily herself walked into the room.

"I beg your pardon?" Lily asked frostily. Although she and Sirius had some kind of a truce, she did not permit anyone to talk about her behind her back, not even him.

"Oh. Well, heh…" Sirius wilted under her gaze. Seeing this, James jumped into save him.

"We were just talking about how amusement parks are loads of fun, and we thought we might want to go to one tomorrow." James really just thought that Lily would say that it would be irresponsible to go to the park, especially now that the Death Munchers were on the rise. He was wrong.

"Okay. How about tomorrow? There is this wonderful Muggle one, if you're up for it?" There was definitely a challenge in her voice, James decided.

"Oh yeah." Sirius answered it for him. Nervously, James noted an evil grin beginning to spread across Lily's face, and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what Sirius had gotten him into this time.

**I know it is INCREDIBLY short. It doesn't even make it to one thousand words, but I had a lot of trouble with this one, and I think that the next one will be easier. When I say a lot of trouble…I would sit down to type and I couldn't think of anything. It truly was a hard one, and I will appreciate any reviews, as long as they don't tell me how incredibly short this was. Believe me, I know.  
xoxo Jayme**


	9. Chapter 10

**December 3****rd****, 1976**

**Dear Diary,  
**_Watching the two of them, she couldn't help but wonder how she had ever thought that they were immature brats. Perhaps, she mused, they had been, a year ago, but times had changed, and so they had as well._

_In another time, she thought wistfully, perhaps they would never have grown up so fast. Perhaps the shadows in his hazel eyes wouldn't be there._

_And then she shakes herself._

_Since when did she start noticing his eyes?_

_But she had, she knew it. Ever since he had saved her, since he had fixed her up, and then never spoken to her again. Since he had broken her heart, and then fixed it all over again._

_She had been watching him…She had fallen in love with him._

_But she wouldn't ever let him know that. He still had innocence, even if she didn't. He still had happiness and joy in his life. All she had was a black void where something, someone had sucked that out of her life. She couldn't do that to him. He was perfect, and she was not._

_She loved him enough to let him go._

_He and his friends, they thought they knew suffering. Perhaps, she thought, perhaps the one with the silver eyes that were like mirrors, showing only what the owner of them wanted you to see, perhaps he knew. She had heard the rumors about his home like, everyone had. How could she not? The school wasn't that big, the students not that good at the art of secret keeping. _

_Perhaps, more, the brown haired boy—no, she reminded herself, he was a man, now—man, then, perhaps the knew suffering. She knew his secret. It wasn't as though she didn't know everything to do with him. She didn't mean to know anything about him, she didn't want to! _

_She wanted to peacefully hate them all, but because of the one person who she had always looked up to, that was never to be._  
**Lily**

Taking a deep breath, Lily sighed. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, she had written in a diary. At first it had been in first person, but when one of her roommates had read it, Lily had decided to write it so that no one could understand unless they understood Lily like she did herself. And, she knew, if someone knew her like that, then she wouldn't mind allowing them to read her journal.

_Maybe James…one day…_ a little voice whispered inside her mind.

She shook her head violently, and then started as James walked into her room.

"James." She greeted him coolly and politely. Carolina did not like surnames used as first names. Lily knew it was one of her pet peeves, and, although she put on a front about not liking to call James by his last name, it was just that: a front. She secretly enjoyed it every time the syllables left her lips.

"Lily." He greeted her civilly, then continued on. "We are going to be going to that park today. It's name is…erm…" He trailed off, unable to recollect the name of the park. Lily suppressed a smirk—he had always had troubles with names. Except hers.

"Just For Fun?" She supplied, after making him squirm a bit. Couldn't have him thinking she had gone soft, after all.

"Yeah!" He said, obviously relieved. "Just For Fun. We're going tomorrow morning, got permission from Mum and Dad and everything, so I came up to tell you to get a good night's sleep, okay?" That wasn't all he wanted to say, Lily knew, but it didn't seem like he was going to say any more.

_I wish he would tell me what is on his mind…_ She thought wistfully.

"You're really pretty Lily, but I don't think you see that. Do you? Really? Because you always hide it. And I know it's there, I know it! You just never realize it, do you? You never realize that I love you for you, Lily—" here he slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes horrified. Before he could run off, Lily walked over to him, and gently pulled his hand down.

"I don't know if I love you, James." She told him softly. "But I know that I care about you a lot, and if you could just be the nice person I know you are, I think I could love you." She turned to walk out, but James caught her arm, and pulled her into his arms.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her mouth, gently but firmly. Lily's eyes closed of their own accord, and she gave herself over to the sensations.

How many times had she dreamt of this? Of James crushing his lips to hers, of James confessing his love to her? Admittedly, thought the part of her brain not currently occupied with James, she had never imagined it happening in the spare room of Potter Manor after he just had mind-diarrhea. But then, fairytales are never perfect. And this, Lily was sure, was her personal fairytale.

James drew back slowly, looking into her eyes. Lily looked back, and saw, with not a little trepidation, that his hazel eyes were dancing with mischief. Suppressing a groan, she asked him quietly, "What?" Only one thing had ever made his eyes look like that—a prank. Especially when it was in it's early stages and just being planned.

"You want to play a trick on Sirius?" James asked wickedly.

Lily nodded.

"Here's what we'll do then…"

~*~

Sirius was downstairs in the kitchen, getting himself another peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich, when he heard the yelling.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU THINK, JAMES POTTER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT—"

"IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE MINUTE, WOMAN, I COULD EXPLAIN MYSELF—"

"ME SHUT UP? YOU SHUT UP! I WON'T BE TREATED LIKE SHIT FROM YOU, MISTER—"

Sighing to himself, Sirius got up, leaving his sandwich behind, and walked up the stairs, muttering to himself the whole way. "Couldn't even last a week. I suppose I ought to have known, but they were doing so well, and I just though that maybe they had finally figured out their feelings for each other, but no! They have to go and fight. I wonder what James did this time…"

He reached the landing where Lily and James were still yelling bloody murder at each other, and hesitated. Did he really want to risk his life trying to save the two of them? Was it worth it? Screwing up his eyes, Sirius pushed open the door, and then instantly ducked. He had had way too much practice with Lily's charms to not be wary of them.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes and looked up at them. He then immediately struggled not to laugh.

Lily's face was frozen, her mouth wide open and her green eyes crackling furiously. James, on the other hand, was just looking at Sirius, his eyes dancing. Sirius recognized that look. Hell, he _invented_ that look. James had a prank up his sleeve, and Sirius wanted in.

"Stand up, Sirius." Even pissed off beyond belief, Lily's voice was musical, Sirius marveled. "Are we going, or not?" She then demanded, marching out the door.

When she had left, Sirius looked at James. "I want in." He commanded.

It was a mark of the bond between them that James didn't ask what, exactly he wanted in on. Instead, he replied, without batting an eye, "that's what she said." Then walked out of the door.

Sirius stood there, for a moment or too, staring at the spot where James had bee. "Aliens." He muttered to himself. "Aliens abducted James. I have to get him back."

"SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR FAT ARSE DOWN HERE!" Lily's voice shocked him out of his reverie, and he hightailed it out of there, like a rabbit from a coyote. Or, a rabbit going towards a ravine, running away from a coyote. However you wanted to look at it.

**Phew! I was seriously inspired to write this one. Aren't you guys proud of me? It took a while, but I managed to get my creative juices flowing again. I am proud. :D Moving on, review and let me know. I know that they may have moved fast, but hey. It's my story, and I figure that Lily and James are both passionate people who, once they know the other returns their feelings, won't hesitate. Personally, I think that the next chapter will be the best. It will also probably be the last, next to the epilogue. I am almost done with my first story! Whooopeeee!  
xoxoxo Jayme  
PS: a sneak peak of my upcoming story to the first 5 reviewers! That story is not even close to being done, but it will be before it is posted. It's going to be a long one!**


	10. Chapter 11

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter!" A feisty redhead snapped from the backseat of a small car. The object of her spite was driving, and had the look you associate with frazzled husbands. The man next to him looked even worse. Two and a half hours of non-stop Lily Evans and James Potter bickering can do that to you, Sirius thought mournfully.

From the moment Sirius had raced downstairs, the two of them had been arguing. About the car size (that had ended when James, in a fit of exasperation, had enlarged the inside), about the color (when James' Enlarging spell had gone horribly awry and had turned the seats a lurid purple), and now about the directions, Lily and James hadn't stopped arguing for a single minute. Even what station to play had been cause for an argument.

_Nothing was safe anymore_, Sirius couldn't help but think.

It was enough to drive any sane person _in_sane, and since Sirius was a far-cry for sane (he had long gone driven into crazy world), he was now officially off his rocker. He really wasn't able to think much, and to keep himself from yelling until he was hoarse at the bickering duo, he was thinking one thing, and one thing only.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town…_

He had gotten all the way up to the mummies and daddies saying they love the kid, when the sudden silence in the car made him wary. It was never a good sign when Lily Evans was speechless, and (he turned around to check, and then gulped) turning purple. That had only happened once that Sirius knew of, and he had devoutly wished to never see it again. It hadn't even been directed towards him.

"Uh-oh." James said, very quietly. Sirius knew that things must be bad if James "I Am Never Wrong" Potter was admitting that something could, very possibly, be bad. Very bad, too, if the quietness of his tone was anything to go by.

"Uh-oh?" Lily asked, her tone just as quiet as James', although it reminded Sirius more of the quiet of a graveyard, rather than the quiet of a man about to be executed. That could just have been his overactive imagination, though. "Uh-oh? I don't think that is quite the words you should be using there, Potter." Or perhaps it isn't just his imagination.

_That's good,_ he thinks in the back of his head, _at least I'm not going crazy. Crazy is bad. _He shook himself. Apparently his brains were addled. It must be contagious, because he is sure that Lily and James are both addled in the noggin as well.

With that, Lily commenced shouting at James, and Sirius decided to look up and see exactly what all the fuss was about. "Holy Shit, James, could you have fucked this up any more?" Came out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. It wasn't like it was his fault, really, he reasoned. The sight ahead of them would have pulled it out of the most demure nun.

A sign was in front of a large park, with rides that Padfoot just salivated to go on, and feel the wind in his face, and stick his tongue out on. There was a large tower, too, that Sirius vaguely remembered learning about in his Muggle Studies Class. He had filed it away for future pranks—a tower that took you up slow and then dropped you down fast? Amazing!

There was really only one problem.

The sign had written on it:

_Park closed due to water damage._

_Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Management._

This was what had caused Sirius to curse at his friend. He usually disliked using such vulgar language in front of ladies—something he was nearly positive came from his position as the eldest son of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. He may have cut off all ties, but his upbringing was still there.

James leaned forward and banged his head on the dash, muttering to himself. "Why the hell wouldn't they post this…" it went on and on. Sirius shook his head, knowing that James would stop when he was ready, and he decided to drift back off to his songs. He rather liked Ring Around A Rosy.

Just before his was completely lost, he heard Lily hiss to James, "is this what our honeymoon will be like?" He must have been wrong, he knew, but it didn't stop him from jolting up.

The movement catapulted an idea into his head, and Lily's strange comment went forgotten. "We could go to the English National Fair!" He exclaimed. It caught the two's attention, quickly.

Lily's head, which had been turned towards James, snapped around and faced him. Sirius fought the urge to recoil; her green eyes were like green fire, and all of their attention was on him. She blinked, then, and the fire in them subsided. "The fair is here, Sirius?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah," he replied. "I saw it in the Prophet. Apparently there was this big thing where the kid was stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel, and he used accidental magic to lower himself down. At the bottom it said the fair was here until next Tuesday. I think we should go." Lily and James looked at him, surprised. "What?" He asked, annoyed. "I think it would be fun!"

James chuckled and turned the car on, then started maneuvering it back and around. "We weren't astonished at you thinking that would be fun," he said, his voice trailing off as he focused on the machine.

"We were astonished that you read!" Lily finished for him. "It's a pretty miraculous feat, you have to admit," she grinned at him, and Sirius couldn't help but grin back.

~*~

The fair was practically empty, not surprising to Sirius seeing as it was 2PM on a Thursday. It was to Lily, though.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "It's so clear!" Her eyes were big, and she was rotating her head from side to side so fast that Sirius feared she would get whiplash.

James chuckled. "Yes, Lily," he told her, slightly condescending. "It is a weekday afternoon, after all."

Lily's eyes flashed, and she opened her mouth for a comeback, but quickly subsided. "Are we going to go, or not?" She questioned, then raced down the hill with James. Sirius followed more sedately, rubbing his eyes. For a minute there he could have sworn that he saw her give James' hand a squeeze. _But, that is impossible_, he reassured himself. _Hell would freeze over before the two of them showed any affection to the other person. _

When he caught up to them, they were waiting for him at the ticket master's box. He walked past them, and plopped down some sickles. "Three tickets, please," he said proudly.

The person in the booth—Sirius saw that her nametag said "Dian"—looked at the coins, and frowned unpleasantly. "Sorry, sir," she didn't seem sorry at all, Sirius thought angrily, "but we don't take silver. Only cash. Please give me some, or go get some." Her tone was nasally, and it definitely rubbed him the wrong way. Before he said something he could regret, however, Lily pushed herself in front.

"Here you go," she said, putting some paper on the table and smiling sweetly at the lady. "I do apologize for my brother. He is such a joker, isn't he?" She asked, patting Sirius' arm. At least, that is what Sirius assumed she was doing, because all he felt was pain from the pinch.

James walked up and grabbed the tickets that Dian pushed under the slot, and then walked towards the entrance, pulling Sirius, and by extension, Lily with him. "It's the fair," he yelled joyously. "It's the fair!"

Sirius sniggered, pulling himself out of James' exuberant grasp. "It's the fair," he agreed, then set off to have fun.

~*~

It was four hours later, and James was still going strong. Lily and Sirius, though, were tired out. James, who had run ahead to watch a clown, ran back to them. "You guys ready to go, soon?" He asked with a yawn. "I'm about d—the Ferris Wheel!" He yelled, his exhaustion forgotten as he ran to get in line for the large wheel that had little bubbles in fluorescent colors around it.

Lily and Sirius exchanged a glance, then followed him wearily. When they reached him, he was nearly at the front. He ushered Lily through, then went through himself. Sirius didn't move.

James, looking back to see the line, saw Sirius standing there, and a flash of puzzlement showed in his eyes. It soon disappeared, though, to be replaced with understanding. He nodded at Sirius, who nodded back.

Sirius had been afraid of heights for most of his life, ever since his little brother, Regulus, had, in a fit of accidental magic, made Sirius Levitate. This wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been in the entry hall, and if Sirius' father, coming home from work, hadn't opened the door to get in, and let Sirius float out. He had grabbed desperately for anything to hold onto, and had found a large pine. It had been twenty minutes until they had managed to get him down, but to Sirius it had felt like hours. He hadn't gone up anywhere high ever since. Even the top of the Astronomy Tower was hard for him.

Lily, who had missed the whole exchange, was currently being harassed by the ride director. "I'm sorry, miss!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "But it's against our policy for you to be in a car on your own. Please join…" he cast his eyes about, looking for an almost empty bubble. "This young man! Do you mind, sir?" He asked—James.

James, a big smile on his face, shook his head, and the attendant, heaving a relieved sigh, ushered Lily into James' bubble. The two looked at each other, then at Sirius, back at each other, and then turned away from each other.

Too late, Sirius realized what was happening. He ran to the gate, but the bubbles had begun moving already. He watched with growing trepidation as it spun, and looked for the bubble that contained the two of them as it came back down, heaving a sigh of relief each time the two of the appeared unscathed.

On the tenth rotation, there was a grinding sound, and the Wheel stopped, with Lily and James at the top.

_Oh shit. Oh, bloody fucking hell,_ ran through Sirius' head as he rushed to the booth with the controls. "How long until you fix this?" He demanded. The attendant and worker inside looked at him, alarmed.

"Sir," on of them said, "Please back away and go stand over there. Your friends will be fine."

He shook his head angrily. "You don't understand!" He said, desperate now. "They're going to kill each other!"

~*~

**This is the longest chapter yet. Please, leave me a review to commemorate it! =D Also, check out my profile, I updated it. Make sure you read my bio!  
xoxoxo Jayme  
PS: great news! I got accepted into this great program! I am so excited! =D**


	11. Chapter 12

**Previously:  
**_He shook his head angrily. "You don't understand!" He said, desperate now. "They're going to kill each other!"_

_5 Minute Previous_

"Sirius is still watching us like hawks, Lily." James remarked, smiling slightly as he adjusted his arm around her shoulders.

She grinned at him. "Well, he's probably afraid we'll kill each other, or something."

James laughed. "Can you blame him, after all that bickering we did in the car? I was watching him, and I think he was singing to himself. If it was a nursery rhyme—and I do believe it was—I think we fooled him."

She giggled. "Yes, we did do a wonderful job, didn't we?"

He smiled down at her, commenting lightly, "If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought you were serious." Here he frowned softly. "Come to think of it, a few times, I did think you were serious!"

She smirked at him. "Don't be ridiculous, James, I'm not Sirius, he is!"

He laughed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Never thought I would live to hear Lily Evans use one of the 'Sirius-Serious' jokes, not in my lifetime! Just wait until we tell him, he'll probably die of joy overload or some such nonsense."

She looked up at him, her laughter gone. "Speaking of which, James, what _are_ we going to tell him? 'Oh, hello Sirius, just wanted to tell you that even though we acted like we hated each other's guts, we secretly liked each other, and because of some stupid powers that I have, James confessed, and now we're together?' He would—" she stopped dead, catching James' expression. "Damn."

"What 'stupid powers' do you have, Lily?" He asked, his tone calm, but an undercurrent that said not to lie, or else.

"I-I…" she stumbled. "Well, I was going to tell you later, but…"

"Out with it, Lily Evans." He said, his hazel eyes unreadable.

"I'm a Desideratum. They're really rare, you know, and we make things happen by wishing. It gets stronger when we get older, which is a good thing I suppose, considering all the times I wanted Harvey Davis to combust spontaneously, and have he ashes float away. I knew what it was the moment I turned seventeen. Well, I really knew before then, but I got officially told a few weeks ago…" she trailed off, realizing she was babbling.

James' eyes were still on her. "Your birthday isn't for another week, Lily."

She laughed nervously. "Well, when I was young, I wanted to be like my sister, Petunia. I thought that if I was more like her, my parents would like me better. Funnily enough, she thinks the same thing…anyway, I would always tell people that my birthday was the same as Petunia's, even though its about three weeks before hers. When I got to Hogwarts, I was so nervous, I forgot my true birthday, and told them Petunia's. After that, I suppose I was just too lazy to change it back. I figured I would only tell people I could trust."

"Who did you tell?" James asked, curious despite himself. He had never seen this side of Lily before, the side of her that was hurt by her parents, and laughing at the younger girl she had been. She had always been brave in front of people, and James appreciated her showing a softer side of her to him.

She smiled softly. "Just you." She told him. "Just you."

He looked at her, pleased. "You trust me, then?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I do, silly!" She exclaimed, with a look of incredulity on her face. "How could you doubt that, after what I just told you about what I am?"

James shifted uncomfortably. "Well…I kind of already knew." Lily's expression froze, and her eyes turned into ice. "Lily?" He asked warily.

"I wish this would stop when we are at the top, and that no one else can hear us!" She said loudly and distinctly.

Sure enough ,when their bubble reached the top of the wheel, it stopped. When Lily was completely sure it was stationary, she turned to James. "Explain. Now." Her voice was quiet and cold, and each word was it's own sentence. James gulped. Lily was dangerous when she was like this.

"My parents knew!" He said, desperate for her to believe her. "I was worried about you, you seemed so different lately, and I asked them what was wrong. When I explained what had happened this last year, what you were doing, and told them that you were in the Order, they told me."

Lily's eyes hadn't warmed up yet. "How did you know what I was doing last year?"

James gulped, opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again, thinking better of it. Finally, satisfied that all of his thoughts were in order, and that he wouldn't say something he would regret, he began to talk, trying to calm the enraged girl down. "I always know what you are doing, Lily. That's what people who car about you do. I was worried. You were so down, so…so quiet and submissive, and it wasn't like you. So, I enlisted the Marauders', minus Peter, of course, and we kept an eyes on you. Didn't you wonder why we stopped picking at you? Or why every time someone had a problem with you, within two days it was gone?"

Lily shook her head. "You did that, for me?"

He looked at her, incredulous. "Of course I did, Lily! I care about you—a lot. Nothing is going to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it."

She nodded, blinking rapidly, and looked away. When she had regained her composure, she turned back to James. "James…" she started, then stopped, as if afraid to go on.

"Yeah?" He asked encouragingly.

"Do you ever think that maybe we rushed into this? I mean, one day we are barely talking, and the next we are kissing and holding hands and playing pranks. What if we're going too fast?"

James knew that this was something she was truly worried about. "Lily," he said gently, holding her chin with his hand when she tried to look away, "I don't think we are. There is this saying that I heard once, that life is something precious and beautiful, but that it fades. I think, personally, that now that we have truly found each other, it doesn't matter if we went a bit fast. I live my life in the fast lane, Lily. I'm not afraid to take chances, to make changes, to rush headlong into things, or to jump into a river without checking it first.

"That's what makes me James Henry Potter. The fact that I take life day by day, and don't wait around for it to come to me, but I go get it. You're the same, Lily." She tried to turn away. "No, listen. You might not see it in yourself, but I do. I know that you want to just rush into things, that you don't want to care about the consequences or what others think, and just do it. But you do care. And that's why this will work, Lily. Because while I don't care about the consequences, you do. And because you think things through ,and you know how to communicate, and you will teach me.

"Somethings are worth the chance, Lily. All we have to do is take it. This, what we have now, and what we could have, that is something that is worth every chance we have, and more. Don't let what-ifs get you down, darling. Just leap, okay? Jump and fall. I will catch you, every single time." By this point, Lily's eyes had filled up with tears, and she looked at him with her heart in her eyes.

"James…what if you hurt me?"

He closed his eyes, sorry for what he had to say, but knowing he had to anyway. "I can't promise I will never hurt you, Lily. But I can promise that I will do my best to try not to ever, and that if I do, I will regret it so much. Humans hurt each other, that's who they are. And, no matter how much the magical society tries to deny, we are humans. Witches and Wizards hurt each other, and it can be worse. But, Lily, I promise you this. If you ever think I am hurting you and you tell me so, I will do anything and everything in my power to stop, and make it better for you. Do you believe me?"

She looked up at him. "Yes." She whispered. "Gods, yes, I don't want to, but yes, I believe you, James."

He smiled at her. "Good." She said, then leaned down and kissed her.

Pulling away slightly, she looked at him, her green eyes ablaze with passion. James smiled to himself. It still surprised him that he could do that to her, that he could make the ice queen melt. "Does this mean that everything will be okay, now, James?" She inquired .

He grinned. "It had better be."

She giggled. "What are we going to do about Sirius?" She asked.

He smirked, leaning in to kiss her again. "Do? Well, first you are going to make this work again, and then we are going to get out, and kiss each other's brains out, right in front of him."

She chuckled. "What do you think he'll do?"

An impish grin crossed his face. "I'm hoping for fainting, myself." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Lily laughed, "don't be ridiculous, James! It will probably a girly scream, and _then_ fainting."

He laughed, and then became serious. "Lily, whatever happens, I will always be here for you. Even if Sirius doesn't accept it, I will stay with you."

Lily looked up at him. "I know you will, James, I know you will."

**Fin!**

**OMG, I finished something. Only the epilogue to go, and I might just post that today! I don't know, though. It all depends on how I feel. One more thing: Has my writing improved? I truly want to know, because I think it has, but I want to know what you all think.  
xoxo Jayme  
PS: please vote on the poll on my blog. 'Dani' is the winner right now, and it has the most inspiration behind it, right now, but it all depends on what you guys want. So check it out, and remember: Feedback is appreciated!  
xoxo Jayme**


	12. Epilogue

**If you want a happy ending, stop at the (( ~*~ )). If you want the rest of the epilogue, then keep reading after that. But be warned—it gets sadder…**

James sat hunched over a piece of parchment, absentmindedly twirling his quill around and around. Sirius, sitting near him and trying to joke around with James, lost his patience.

"Bloody hell, mate! You're driving me insane! What the hell are you writing that is more important than your own friend?" He made a grab for the parchment, and James, having not expected it, couldn't stop him.

"Don't, Sirius!" Came the anguished whisper. His canine friend ignored him, though, and read it out loud in an undertone.

"Lily,  
I don't like you. I wouldn't do anything for you. I don't want you. I would choose life over you.  
Will you marry me?  
James"

Sirius whistled softly and looked up from the note, his expression a mixture of awe and fear. "Mate, you got some fucking big balls to ask her that after saying what you did."

Sirius had taken the news that they were together pretty well, James had thought. After the screaming and fainting, of course. Now he was as supportive as ever, as was Remus. Peter…well, Peter didn't really say much nowadays, but James was working on him.

James smiled slightly. "I know, Sirius. But don't worry, I have a plan. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder, right?" He shook his head slowly, as Sirius wandered away, and muttered, "If I live that long."

--

Lily Evans was in the Great Hall when the post came, and her owl swooped in. She was extremely surprised, as no one had written to her in at least a year. When McLeo dropped the paper in front of her, she grabbed it, quickly reading the note.

Her best friend, Talia, watching with growing trepidation as Lily's beautiful green eyes grew colder and colder, sweeping down the page, until Talia wouldn't have been surprised if the paper had frozen over.

Lily abruptly stood up and marched the length of Gryffindor table, her long red hair shimmering in the morning light, until she had reached a group of friends. A very special group of friends, known vaguely as the Marauders to the school, and one of them was James, Lily's lover and boyfriend. It was this boy who she stood in front of. "James Potter!" She screeched, making all the owls in the room flap their wings nervously.

James stood slowly, tucking something into his pocket. "Yes, Lily?" He asked slowly.

"What the hell? What the bloody fucking hell is this? You can't even grow a bloody pair and break up with me in person? You have to use a bloody owl and parchment? And then, then you propose? I should rip your bloody balls off!" Her face was steadily growing redder and redder, in contrast to James', which was just calm.

Behind James, Sirius leaned over to Remus and whispered, "Pay up! She cussed more than three times!" Remus sighed and handed over five gold coins, muttering about stupid Grims that make werewolves do stupid things.

"Lily…" James interrupted, but she kept going, steadily getting louder and louder, until she had every eye of the Great Hall on her and James. "Lily!" He snapped, losing his patience.

"What is it, Potter?" She spat. He flinched at that. She hadn't called him Potter for a year and a half.

"What I wrote was true." He said simply.

She jerked back, then took a deep breath and continued ranting.

He interjected again. "Lily! Would you let me finish?" James waited until she had nodded curtly, and then continued on. "I don't like you. I love you. I wouldn't do anything for you. I would do everything. I would choose life over you, because you are my life." He went down on his knee, and pulled out a small velvet box. "Which is why I will ask you now…

Lily, will you marry me?"

Lily's face was set, her eyes focused on James' face. The entire hall held its breath, waiting to see what she would say. "I won't stay with you for a while, James." His face fell, but she held up her hand, and then let it fall to where he held the box. "I'll stay with you forever."

"And ever?" He asked, disbelieving, even as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Forever and always," she responded, giving him a tender kiss. "Forever and always."

**~*~**

Sending the letter informing her parents of her impending marriage had been one of the hardest things Lily had ever done. It had been a week, now, and Lily was afraid they would never respond.

But, as she despondently lifted her eyes to the rafters, she saw two owls swooping towards her: McLeo and another barn owl, one that looked like the ones the Ministry used. Making a quick decision, Lily opened the one McLeo had, reasoning that if the Ministry owl carried bad news, she wanted the good news first.

_Dear Lily,_

_Your father and I are so happy for you._

_I know that this might seem odd, as we had disowned you, but we are truly happy for you. If it is a Muggle ceremony, we would like to come. _

_I would also like to apologize for my behavior that day. It was rude, and uncalled for. It was the first time I had seen the world you live in, and it shocked me. I know that this is not an excuse, but I hope you take it as an apology, and a peace offering. _

_Write back soon, darling._

_Love from,_

_Mum and __**Dad**_

_**PS: Thank you sweetie, for saving my life. I hope to hear from you soon, dearest.  
Dad**_

Lily smiled through the tears, thankful that her parents had finally gotten over the disagreement of last year. She shifted her attention to the next envelope, still preoccupied with her parents letter.

_Miss Evans;_

_It is our sad duty to inform you of the deaths of your parents: Miranda and William Evans. They were attacked by a group of Death Eaters, and had no chance. They fought bravely._

_Our condolences for your loss, Miss Evans._

_The Department of Muggle Protection_

Stunned, Lily put ran. Ran to the man who could help her now. Ran away from the pain, ran away from the hurt.

When she finally reached James, she threw herself into his arms, ignoring everyone around her. James seemed to realize instantly that something was wrong, and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Lily, it will all be okay. It will all be okay." He murmured comfortingly, even tough he truly had no idea what was going on."What happened, dearest?" He asked, as softly as possible. His answer was a fist thrust in front of him, waving around a letter.

Grabbing it, he read it. By the end, he was pale as a ghost, and shaking. He held Lily tighter than before, and buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry, Lily." He said in a strained voice. "I'm sorry."

"I never got to tell them that I forgive them!" She cried out in anguish. The bespectacled boy just held her all the tighter, throughout the sobs that were wracking her body. He raised his hazel eyes and met Sirius, who was staring at them in worry. His eyes told the whole story, and silent tears dripped down his face for the girl he loved, and the in-laws he never got to know.

**~*~**

Lily was getting married today.

She couldn't believe it, really. Who would have guessed that the two Gryffindor's whose hatred matched and even surpassed that of the Slytherin/Gryffindor hatred would one day fall in love, and end up getting married?

Carolina and Robert had been so happy when James had told them, she remembered, through a haze of tears. Only three short days later, they had both been cruelly murdered in their room at midnight.

Lily still remembered when the call had come in shortly after 1PM, and how James' face had looked. She knew she would remember it to her dying day.

They had quickly gone to Potter Manor, racing down the yellow road, until they reached the house. Then, James had stopped, and had been unable to go any farther.

It had been Lily who had walked in.

Lily who had identified the bodies, even though it broke her heart to see them lying so still, where they had once been so full of life.

Lily who had pulled James home, who had comforted him and brought him his friends.

Lily who had arranged the funerals.

Lily who had held James when he cried.

And Lily who had eventually fallen apart.

But that was then, and today was a happy day. Today was her and James' wedding, and nothing would ruin it.

She shook her head, and then lifted her veil over her head. She was getting married.

~*~

"He's…he's beautiful." James said, in a choked up voice. It was July 31st, 1980, and Lily had just given birth to their first child—a son, named Harry Potter.

When James held him, he made a promise, one that he knew he would never break, not even if it killed him to keep it.

He would never allow Harry to be hurt.

~*~

"…So you see, Lily, you must go into hiding. There is no other way for you to be safe!" Dumbledore's eyes glittered in his passion.

"What would be the best way, sir?" Lily asked, trying to hide the terror she had of hiding, of being a coward.

"The Fidelius." His answer was simple, but the weight it carried pressed down on Lily like a load of bricks, until she felt she couldn't breathe. James reached over and grasped her hand, squeezing gently.

"Okay." Was that her voice? It didn't sound like it.

"I will, of course, be your Secret Keeper, I'll ask Filius to put up the wards…hm…" Dumbledore was muttering to himself, seeming to have taken for granted the fact that they would want him to be the Secret Keeper.

"Excuse me." James' voice was icy cold, to a level that Lily had only heard once—and had fervently wished to never hear again. "But you seem to be under the impression that we _want_ you to be our Secret Keeper."

Dumbledore looked up, his eyes unfocused. "Hm? Oh, yes, well, I can assure you I am the best man for the job."

It was Lily's turn. She made her voice extra-sweet, something that made James wary each time he heard it. It usually was the beginnings of him sleeping on the couch. "Well, sir, doesn't that mean that you have to trust you Secret Keeper?"

Dumbledore nodded, his mind still off in a faraway land. "Well, yes that is the general idea…"

"Well, then," Lily said with finality, "I don't really want you to be our Secret-Keeper. And I don't believe we'll tell you who it is. Good day, sir."

And they left.

**~*~**

"Peter, you are now our Secret Keeper. I know you will guard it with your life." James looked into Peter's eyes, then away, unable to see the eyes that he knew he had practically just killed.

Voldemort wanted the Potters, and James had just given him away.

Lily's soft voice came from behind him, washing over him like a cool mountain spring. "We need to write it down. So know one forgets what you are doing for us, Peter."

Peter nodded jerkily. James thought he was trying not to cry.

He moved into the other room, then came back with a piece of parchment and an Everlasting-Ink Quill. On the parchment he wrote in his large, blocky letters:

**OUR SECRET KEEPER IS PETER.  
WE OWE HIM OUR LIVES.**

**~*~**

"You will go to Azkaban, _Padfoot_," his former friend sneered the name. "And I will go free. Have fun in hell!" Laughing maniacally, he pointed his wand at his hand, cut off and finger, then at the ground, speaking the words of an incantation that Sirius had never wanted to hear.

Far away in a town called Godric's Hollow, a piece of parchment's fragments floated to the ground, taking with it the young boy named Harry's last chances of a normal life.

The fire sparked up from where it had been dormant when the remains touched the coals. And the paper was gone.

**A/N: I actually typed this up on 9/25… all in one day. I am so proud of myself! I finished a story! I know the ending isn't that sweet one you guys were looking for…but I love it, and I hope you do too.  
xoxo Jayme  
PS: keep an eyes out for the story that will be coming out soon...want to know what it will be? vote on the poll in my profile page, then!**

**Also: Thanks so much to all of my wonderful reviewers. It really meant a lot to me to know that no matter how much _I_ might think it sucked, you guys always found some encouragement for me. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did!**


End file.
